yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Mukuro
Mukuro (軀) is a special type of elite and powerful demon called a Mazoku (loosely meaning the "Tribe of Evil"). She is also part of a triumvirate of upper S-class demons known as the The Three Kings, who rule over Demon World. Her character is introduced at the beginning of the Three Kings Saga. Mukuro is voiced by Minami Takayama in the original Japanese version and is voiced by Wendy Powell in the Funimation English dub. Appearance Mukuro normally conceals her face behind bandages that are studded with paper tag wards (御札 おふだ, ofuda, translated as Honorable Holy Writing) and around her whole head. Only her damaged right eye is visible through an opening in the bandages and her voice is electronically distorted (and lowered) so as make her sound more like a man to those around her. She also keeps her hands and feet bound and shackled in chains. She wears loose pale-blue/white pants and black martial arts slippers, a white long-sleeved shirt with a purple vest with gold trim over it, and a long red sash tied around her waist. However, when she removes the bandages from her face, she has messy orange hair parted to the left with a bandage wrapped around her head (like a headband) and cloth hanging down over much of the right side of her face. Her right eye is in fact covered by a cybernetic lense that allows her to see in spite of the damaged eye. Further more, the entire right side of her body is covered in scar tissue and burn marks- a result of the damage done to her when acid was poured on her. The damage was so extensive that most of her right arm and her right leg have been replaced with mechanical limbs. Though the hand (from above the wrist) and foot (from above her ankle) still look natural. Personality When Mukuro first appeared, she came off as having a very mysterious personality. During her years as a warrior, few knew that Mukuro was female. It is however unknown why she decided to pass herself off as the opposite gender. In a turn-around, she made a point of revealing her gender at the start of the tournament. Raizen describes Mukuro as a traditionalist and an isolationist and that she likes Makai just the way it is and should remain in it's pristine, untouched state. While Raizen was slowly starving to death and Yomi insisting that there is no reason not to eat as many humans as they like, Mukuro maintained a middleground position- remarking that the consumption of humans should be limited but not forbidden. She has been seen engaging in casual conversation with Hiei, and tosses occasional sardonic quips toward him, suggesting she has some sense of humor. In a telling moment, she exposed her damaged body to a semi-conscious Hiei and revealed her own tragic past. It's likely that Mukuro gravitated towards Hiei because saw similarities to herself in him. In combat however, Mukuro is completely ruthless. She describes herself as one of the most well known killers the Makai has ever seen. At the same time, Mukuro seems to hate herself as well, punishing herself by wearing chains- largely to represent the emotional damage that holds her back in the past. History In the anime, Mukuro was abandoned on a freezing-cold snowy night. She was found by a wealthy humanoid demon, who became her "father". He would go on to abuse and rape her as his own leisure. He placed a micro chip in her to show the 'goodness' in him- so that when she ever thought about killing him, the chip would activate and show how good he was to her. The manga is a little different, and far more graphic in that regard. It depicts Mukuro as having been born into slavery, her insides surgically altered in order for her owner (her father Chikou) to be able to "play" with her that much easier. In a particular macabre and sadistic twist, he would go on to rape her on her birthdays as a present. As a result, Mukuro came view everything about her childhood with disgust at both Chikou and herself. Eventually, at the age of seven, Mukuro poured acid over her head in order to avoid his desire. He tossed her out, which she describes as 'rebirth'. She then replaced her damaged limbs with robotic parts. She swore to seek power at all costs and gained a reputation for violence, covering her face with bandages and leading many to believe that she was a man. Synopsis Three Kings Saga With Yusuke joining Raizen, and Kurama joining Yomi, Mukuro sends a video message to Hiei, asking him to come see her. The friends come to Demon World together and then head their separate ways. Mukuro asks Hiei to show his true strength by meeting the man that gave him the Jagan eye. It ends with both dying, but Mukuro saves them. She puts Hiei into a regeneration tank and strips to show him her true form. Mukuro agrees to join the Demon World Tournament, hosted by Yusuke. While fighting Hiei in the anime, she continues to test his strength, and he proves to be no match for her. She even destroys the Dragon of the Darkness Flame with her bare hands, but Hiei gets the last laugh (so to speak) when he reveals that he has managed to break the shackle around her left wrist, effectively freeing her from her past. During the finals, in both the anime and the manga, Mukuro faces off against Natsume, one of Raizen's sparring buddies, she defeats her, but narrowly. Later, she loses to Enki, another of Raizen's friends and the title of King of Demon World ends up going to Enki. Epilogue In the manga, after the Demon World Tournament, Hiei learns of the nature of Mukuro's power. When he confronts her about it, on her birthday no less, she pushes him away, in no mood to deal with his abrasive personality. When he mentions Chikou, she bristles. When he asks why she never sought revenge, she inexplicably experiences a flashback to the one time that Chikou had decided, on a whim, to act like a father should have behaved towards his daughter. Hiei says that she was clinging to that one moment and that she had become strong because she was confused, not because she had suffered, and added that she disgusted him. She responds by promptly blasting him out of her room with a burst of power that nearly blows a hole in his torso. When he returned after a consultation with Kurama and a confrontation with Chikou, he reveals that the memory, of that one time Chikou had acted like a father should have, was actually manufactured memories conducted with simple hypnosis; false images implanted into her subconscious mind, programmed to flood her mind's eye whenever she had the urge to harm or kill Chikou. This served as a defense system that prevented her from taking revenge upon him, now that she had become an S-class demon; he had assumed that her inner conflict would paralyze her forever, which had left him complacent and unprepared. Hiei vowed to break her inner conflict and did so by giving her Chikou, who was infected by a plant parasite that Kurama had supplied Hiei with, that kept him in place and regenerated any wound inflicted upon him. He then suggests that she mutilate her former tormentor however she wants. He added that when she grew tired of torturing Chikou, destroying his brain would be the only way to kill both the plant and her father. She simply smiles at this, to which he smirks and wishes her a happy birthday. She is seen in Eizou Hakusho with a somber look on her face after Hiei's departure. While Hiei avenging her by trapping her father in the plant isn't shown, one can still see the body of her father bonded to the plant in shadow proving that the manga storyline indeed happened in the anime as well. It is revealed that he left Mukuro's castle to train for the next tournament. It also appears that Hiei gave Mukuro his tear stone, as she is seen wearing it as a necklace in the same manner that Hiei did. Techniques/Moves In both the manga and the anime, it's said that Mukuro's incredible power depends entirely on her state of mind. In the anime, it seems that her power is directly-proportional to how much hatred she feels. As stated by her former henchman, it is also revealed that Mukuro had half her strength in the Demon World Tourney. Thus Mukuro the seond most powerful king after Raizen. *'Third Dimensional Cutter:'In the anime, she demonstrates the ability to cut through the entirety of the third dimension. Whatever come into contact with the slashes will be cut as well. Enough of these cuts can create an impromptu, if deadly, force field that causes severe harm to anything that comes in contact with it. *'Energy Punches':She has been seen being able to cause geyser-explosions of energy whenever she punches. *'Energy Fist Blast:'She can surround her hand in energy and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range. She does this to Hiei in the manga as well, when he coldly insults her about her reaction concerning Chikou, and blasts a large hole in his abdomen that blasts him out of her room and fortress-home. *Telepathy: Mukuro appears to hold the power of telepathy, seen when she accepted Yusuke Urameshi's proposal of a tournament to decide who would rule Demon World, and seemingly sent the thought to Yomi. Trivia *Mukuro's name literally translates to "Corpse" *Mukuro's seiyu, Minami Takayama and Wendy Powell,are indeed the same voice acters for Envy in "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" *In Chapter 161 of the manga, Mukuro is stated to have a Youki of 1,575,000. This would mean she is more powerful than Yomi and most likely the 2nd strongest character in the series, second only to Raizen at his strongest, possibly excluding Raizen's friends as well. *Togashi has stated that Mukuro is one of his favorite characters. *Togashi's inspiration for the character was Kushana of Torumekia from Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Category:Characters Category:Demons